


О пантерах и людях

by HaruIchigo



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Animals, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruIchigo/pseuds/HaruIchigo
Summary: Ньюту приходится помогать зверям, сбежавшим по его вине из зоопарка.





	О пантерах и людях

Он был совсем один, потерянный, злой от боли. Полицейская пуля вошла ему в плечо, но даже на трёх лапах он умудрялся бегать так резво, что Ньют изрядно запыхался пока не загнал его наконец на дерево.

Чёрный леопард уселся на развилке и огрызался сверху, его гибкий хвост колотил по ветвям так, что сыпались листья.

— Послушай... послушай, я тебя не трону. — Ньют подошёл ближе, стараясь не делать резких движений. — Я просто хочу тебе помочь.

— Почему ты с ним разговариваешь? Это не магическое существо, он тебя не поймёт. — Тина не сводила с пантеры глаз. Пантера, заметив её, на секунду перестала рычать, но стоило Ньюту сделать шаг, как все мускулы животного напряглись.

— Я пытаюсь его успокоить. Как только я скажу «давай», свяжи его. Не бойся, он не упадёт, — ответил Ньют не глядя на неё и не меняя тона.

Зверь не стал ждать. Он подозрительно прищурился, и стремительно прыгнул на ствол, пытаясь забраться выше, но лапа подвела его. Не удержавшись, он сорвался и тяжело рухнул на землю — Ньют едва успел подхватить его заклинанием.

— Потерял сознание. — Ньют осторожно опустил животное на мостовую. — Нужно отнести его в чемодан, я займусь. Спасибо что помогла.

— — Чемодан? Нет уж, нужно вернуть его в зоопарк! — Тина присела возле зверя на корточки и осторожно погладила жёсткий, блестящий мех. Пантера была черна как уголь, но на загривке и за ушами вспыхивали серебристые искры. Когти на мощных лапах то втягивались, то показывались вновь.

— Они всё равно могут его убить. Это я виноват в том, что звери сбежали, из-за меня он получил пулю. Я должен о нём позаботиться.

— Ты не можешь просто взять и украсть его!

— Это не кража. — Ньют левитировал пантеру и осторожно опустил в открытый чемодан. — Но даже если это кража, то кража во благо.

— Не бывает краж во благо! — Тина вздохнула. — Но... честно говоря, он очень красивый. Я в детстве видела пантер только на картинках, мы с Куини всегда мечтали такую завести. Можно, я... мм... приду на него посмотреть? Прежде, чем ты обязательно его вернёшь.

— Конечно. — Ньют, озабоченно хмурясь, закрыл чемодан. Ночь предстояла долгая.

***  
Первые сутки леопард отсыпался в тихом тенистом уголке, отгороженном заклинаниями. На вторые сутки начал нервно хромать по вольеру, рычанием отпугивая любопытных лунтелят. Он не пытался стащить повязку, не пытался вылизывать раны, только кидался на магические барьеры, пока не упал в изнеможении. Когда Ньют попытался наложить на него усыпляющее заклинание, он отпрыгнул, глядя ему прямо в глаза настороженно, исподлобья.

— Ты очень умный, правда? — Ньют левитировал ему кусок сырого мяса. Зверь покосился на него, но не подошёл. — Оно не отравлено, не бойся.

Леопард демонстративно повернулся к нему спиной.

— О, ты мне всё-таки не доверяешь? Понятно. Что ж, я просто оставлю его здесь и уйду. Хорошо?

Леопард не ответил, но его хвост выразительно молотил по траве.

Ньют вернулся вечером. Мясо так и лежало нетронутое, облепленное мухами.

За три дня леопард притронулся только к воде. Он перестал бросаться на невидимые стены и просто лежал, зло глядя на Ньюта каре-жёлтыми глазами. Только однажды он встрепенулся, — когда Ньют зашёл чтоб поменять ему воду и неосторожно прихватил с собой хот-дог. Ему не удалось откусить ни кусочка — чёрная тень рванулась вперёд, сшибла его с ног и не отпускала, встав тяжёлыми лапами на грудь, пока не сожрала с урчанием весь хот-дог до крошки. Только слизнув горчицу с усов, зверь наконец удалился в свой угол.

— Тебя ужасно разбаловали в зоопарке, ты об этом знаешь? — проворчал Ньют, отряхиваясь. Леопард посмотрел на него через плечо и — он готов был поклясться! — презрительно фыркнул.  
— Давай так: начнём с того, что тебе нравится, пока не окрепнешь, но потом ты сядешь на диету. Договорились?

Ответа не последовало, но Ньют предпочёл думать, что всё-таки договорились.

***  
За три дня чемодан стал больше напоминать обычный зоопарк: лев, тигр, трое шимпанзе, семейство страусов и медведица с медвежонком; они были ранены, напуганы и ничего не понимали. Гарольд (так Ньют назвал леопарда) очень быстро показал себя главным. На четвёртый день он рычанием, укусами и оплеухами навёл порядок в чемодане и вышагивал рядом с Ньютом во время кормёжки, следя, чтобы никто не мешал и не лез без очереди.

Спать он предпочитал на веранде бунгало или у самого входа. Ньют сам не заметил, как начал разговаривать с ним: ему казалось, что пантера действительно слушает и всё понимает. Правда, комментировал зверь в основном зевками и обидным фырканьем.

— ...она действительно мне понравилась. Как человек. Я не знаю, нравится ли она мне как женщина. Иногда она слишком жёсткая... нет, я не имею в виду наощупь, я обнимал её всего один раз и это даже не считается, это было во время побега из МАКУСА. Наощупь она довольно мягкая. И у неё очень милое лицо, особенно вблизи. Мне нравится её нос.

Леопард тяжело вздохнул.

— Я понимаю, что ты хочешь сказать, мне нужно определиться. — Ньют высыпал лунтелятам гранулы. — Но есть одна проблема: её, эээ... босс. Тина очень переживает за него, после поимки Гриндевальда его так и не могут найти. Она много рассказывала мне про него, очень много. Как ты думаешь, когда девушка столько рассказывает о мужчине, который хорошо выглядит и красиво одевается, это что-нибудь значит? ...Я идиот. Конечно значит. У неё целый список! Он был единственным старшим аврором, который никогда на неё не кричал, он однажды купил для неё хот-дог, когда ей не хватало денег до зарплаты. Один раз защитил от заклинания. И самое ужасное — они один раз танцевали на новогоднем балу. Я со школы знаю, что такое новогодние балы, Гарольд. Они решают всё! Что, если она тоже ему нравится? Поэтому я ни в чём не уверен. Я просто подарю ей книгу, и... дальше пусть всё идёт, как идёт. Но знаешь... у меня ведь есть новый жилет! Мама убедила взять, он очень даже неплохой, и пуговицы на нём не облупились. Это конечно не мантия мистера Грейвза, но лучше чем ничего. Девушкам нравится аккуратность.

Леопард фыркнул и гордо прошествовал мимо, погладив его хвостом под коленями. Ньют покачал головой.

— Ну и кому я всё это рассказываю? Ты же просто животное, ты ничего не понимаешь.

Может быть Гарольд ничего не понимал в человеческих отношениях, но увидев Ньюта в жёлтом жилете с красными тропическими птицами, он повернулся и демонстративно по-кошачьи «закопал» его.

Ньют закатил глаза.

— Просто прекрасно. Ты напоминаешь мне моего старшего брата, такой же придирчивый и в выражениях не стесняешься. Хорошо, а если попробовать светло-голубой...

***

Когда Тина спустилась в чемодан, Гарольд и Ньют как раз носились по пустыне за угробами, не желавшими получать витаминный укол. Леопард заметил её первым, и, позабыв об угробах, мощными скачками понёсся к ней. Ньют едва успел аппарировать ему навстречу.

— Спокойно, спокойно. Тина — друг, — предупредил он, сжав в кулаке палочку.

Гарольд сел на песок и зевнул. После погони его прекрасная шкура свалялась и побелела, но он не обращал на это внимания и даже не пытался вылизываться.

— Кажется, он совсем ручной. — Тина подошла ближе. — Можно его погладить?

Прежде, чем Ньют успел ответить, леопард решил сам. Он по-кошачьи потёрся о её ноги, оставляя белый песочный след, и ткнулся лбом в протянутую руку.

Это сразило Тину наповал.

— Какой ты хороший, — проворковала она, нежно отряхивая его уши от песка. — Но совсем грязнуля! Тебя нужно вычесать... Что? Что ты на меня так смотришь?

Последнее относилось уже к Ньюту.

— Ничего, я просто. . эээ... не думал, что ты... наверное это кошачья магия, все обожают кошек.

— Не думал, что я — что? Что я могу быть доброй и ласковой?! Твоя пантера просто грязная. И ты, кстати, тоже. — Она яростно взъерошила кудри Ньюта, подняв облако песка.

— Я расчешусь сам, спасибо. — Ньют выскользнул из-под её руки и скрылся в бунгало, надеясь, что она всё-таки заметила новый жилет.

И не заметила алый румянец.

Гарольд явно был не против вычёсывания. Он улёгся, вытянувшись во всю длину и постоянно старался подставить Тине могучую шею. В конце концов, когда его чёрная шкура вновь залоснилась, он просто уронил тяжёлую голову ей на колени, мурлыча как автомобильный мотор.

— Он не ест сырого мяса, не вылизывается, у него странная привычка всё время низко наклонять голову. Он не спит на деревьях, только на земле, и очень привязчивый, постоянно наблюдает за мной. Наверное, его нужно вернуть в зоопарк, но... кажется, мы подружились. Может быть, он ещё адаптируется в дикой природe. Правда, я не знаю, сколько пробуду в Англии...

— Но ты вернёшься? То есть, ты приедешь ещё? Когда-нибудь. — Тина почесала Гарольда под подбородком, но тот снова извернулся, подставляя затылок.

— А ты этого хочешь? Когда мистер Грейвз найдётся, тебе будет не до этого... — Ньют умолк, поняв, что зря это сказал.

— При чём здесь мистер Грейвз?

— Нет, не при чём. Я имел в виду что у тебя будет много работы...

— Может быть, его никогда уже не найдут. — Тина опустила голову, делая вид, что разглядывает шкуру пантеры. — Может быть, Гриндевальд закопал его в неглубокую могилу и воздух там уже кончился. Или... или он просто убил его.

Гарольд сочувственно лизнул её руку. Ньют отвёл глаза.

— Он был тебе дорог... я всё понимаю.

— Нет, ты не понимаешь. Ты думаешь, что я влюбилась в него или ещё что-нибудь... — Тина потёрла горящее ухо. — Но на самом деле я просто всегда хотела стать таким аврором как он. И... когда он смотрел на меня так по-доброму и говорил: «Это ерунда, Тина, но будьте осторожнее», я всегда вспоминала своего... почему они всегда меня бросают...

Её голос сорвался.

— Ладно, это ерунда. Это не важно. У твоей пантеры что-то странное вот тут. На шее, между косточками. Что-то твёрдое и маленькое, это нормально?

Тина схватила Ньюта за руку и крепко сжала пальцы, направляя, пока он не нащупал уплотнение.

— Хм? Он ни на что не жаловался, может быть подшёрсток спутался?

— Нет же, это что-то... Дай мне пинцет или щипцы!

— Тина, я сам...

— Нет, просто пойди и принеси!

Ньют кивнул. Он понял, чего она хочет. И погрустнел, когда услышал, как она сморкается в платочек у него за спиной.

Быть жёстким, быть твёрдым это не всегда выбор, — он знал по себе. Иногда это необходимость, потому что нет никого, кто бы тебя защитил.

Леопард не сопротивлялся, пока они возились с ним, но все мускулы его большого, сильного тела напряглись. Тина захватила щипцами маленький гладкий шарик, прятавшийся в шерсти, и медленно, с усилием вытащила длинный, острый штырь, бурый от крови. Шарик оказался навершием из чёрной жемчужины.

Когда кончик штыря показался из раны, Ньют всё понял.

Леопард тяжело дышал, обмякнув на траве, словно силы разом покинули его.

— Кто-то воткнул в него... шляпную булавку? — Тина подняла находку повыше к свету, рассматривая. — Зачем?

— Это старинная шпилька. Очень странно. Кстати, ты не хочешь какао? Я очень хочу, но у меня нет молока. Может, поднимемся наверх?

— Прямо сейчас? Но мы должны разобраться...

— Мы разберёмся! Кажется, я уже видел такую вещь, и какао поможет мне вспомнить.

Тина закатила глаза.

— Ну хорошо. Не знала, что ты не можешь думать без шоколада. — Она осторожно сняла голову леопарда с колен и поцеловала чёрную морду. — А вот ты такой молодец, такой хороший мальчик! Ты всё вытерпел!

«Хороший мальчик» снисходительно вздохнул и ткнулся носом в её щёку.

Ньют подождал, пока Тина поднимется наверх, и положил перед сидящим на траве леопардом плед.

— Он узнал о побеге из зоопарка и выпустил вас, чтобы полицейские застрелили?

Леопард молчал, не сводя с него глаз, и даже не моргал.

— Я сейчас вернусь и мы что-нибудь придумаем с одеждой. — Ньют потянулся, чтоб погладить зверя, но вовремя отдёрнул руку. — Извините.

Леопард подозрительно прищурился, но рычать не стал.

***

Когда Ньют вернулся, вместо Гарольда он нашёл на веранде голого мужчину, завернувшегося в плед на манер римского патриция. Мужчина был худ, растрёпан и пил кофе с жадностью погибающего от жажды.

— Сейчас бы сигарету... — хрипло проговорил он.

— Простите, мистер Грейвз, я не курю. — Ньют открыл походный сундук и зарылся туда в поисках приличной рубашки и хоть каких-нибудь брюк. — Я слышал о шпильках, контролирующих анимагов, но думал, что это легенды. Ну знаете, злая служанка вонзает такую в принцессу, и та превращается в голубку.

— В двадцать шестом году мы изъяли у тёмных магов три таких. — Грейвз отставил чашку. — Она не просто удерживает, она путает мысли. Постепенно начинаешь превращаться в животное, теряешь человечность. Не так страшно прожить оставшуюся жизнь пантерой, как стать пантерой на самом деле. Вы понимаете, о чём я?

— Понимаю. — Ньют бросил ему рубашку. — Поэтому вы постоянно мне сопротивлялись?

Грейвз помолчал.

— Он превратился в вас. Рыжий молодой человек в потрёпанном плаще и с чемоданом. Младший брат Тесея зашёл передать привет, и, как только я повернулся спиной... — он холодно усмехнулся. — В очередной раз убедился, что никому нельзя доверять.

— Вы всегда можете доверять Тине. — Ньют протянул ему брюки и ботинки. — Поблагодарите её, пожалуйста. И никогда больше не бросайте.

Грейвз посмотрел на него раздражённо-насмешливо, совсем как пантера.

— Думаю, для неё важнее, чтобы не исчезли вы, мистер Скамандер. И постарайтесь никогда не превращаться в животное.


End file.
